


You Picked Me

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Harvey can't believe how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Picked Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from the lovely tattooedsiren.

Mike has expressed his gratitude to Harvey for hiring him in a hundred different ways — there was the funny card left on his desk, and the fat free extra whip coffee’s that he brought to Donna on mornings that Harvey forgot, and the piles of perfectly notarized documents with proper color coding and the type of post it notes that Harvey preferred. He even took Harvey out for dinner and drinks once, at a dive bar that the older lawyer normally would never have been caught dead in; but he went for Mike, because the kid wanted to say thanks and it was all he could afford — and at the end of the night, when they were both drunk and waiting for a cab because Harvey had given Ray the night off, Mike said thank you while slurring his words before lurching forward to capture the other man’s lips with his own in a blur of tongues and wet heat and desire. It’s been months now — over a year since that fateful day at the Chilton Hotel, and every now and again Mike will swoop in from behind to plant a kiss on Harvey’s cheek and whisper a soft thank you before going about his business; and every time it happens all Harvey can think is that _he_ should be the one saying thank you (over and over and over again, until the kid finally understands that he’s all Harvey’s ever wanted, and all he’ll ever want).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
